


A Look Inside (drabble collection)

by chrisbangsbf



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Crying, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Guided Sex, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Control, Painplay, Praise Kink, Voyeurism, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisbangsbf/pseuds/chrisbangsbf
Summary: A collection of drabbles crossposted from twitter.Lots of chansung!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Minho x Chansung

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to crosspost all of my drabbles from twitter onto here just in case I ever lose my account for some reason.  
>   
> I will update tags and ships as I post! Tags and word count will be included at the beginning of each chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho watching Chan and Jisung fuck.
> 
> Tags: guided sex, voyeurism
> 
> 802 words

minho is hard. he’s so fucking hard, and his body is so hot. 

chan and jisung are both so _hot_. 

with two fingers inside of himself, chan makes soft, strained noises, forehead scrunched and lips pressed in a tight line. jisung is holding one of chan’s knees against his chest with one hand and his own dick with the other, pumping himself languidly to full hardness. it’s so mesmerizing to watch — their leader being so vulnerable, fucking himself while jisung stares down at him with hunger in his eyes. 

“another.” minho eventually says from his seat at the foot of the bed. chan’s eyes snap over to look at him, and god _damn_ , he looks so pretty like this. he’d usually not interfere, just sit back, watch, and enjoy, but it feels like chan’s being slower on purpose tonight. but chan also obeys easily. 

when chan slips a third finger into himself, he whines softly. it’s like music to minho’s ears. his cock is aching in his jeans, but he doesn’t touch himself yet. he wants to focus on the scene unraveling before him. 

“so good for us, hyung.” jisung coos, rutting himself against the fold of chan’s bent knee and smearing precome over the sweaty skin. “feels nice, huh?” 

chan nods, gasping suddenly when he presumably brushes against his prostate. it sends a shiver down minho’s spine to see his muscles twitch so violently. chan’s face warps with pleasure, and jisung bends over him to press small kisses across the column of his throat. 

“tell me when you’re ready.” jisung kisses the corner of his mouth and licks across his cheek to bite at his earlobe. chan downright squeaks, ears as blood red and sensitive as ever. 

a few moment’s pass as jisung licks and sucks at his ear, minho waiting patiently, watching. 

“okay, i’m ready.” chan pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheet unceremoniously, hooking his arm under his other leg to pull his knee up. 

after scrambling to quickly roll a condom on, jisung drizzles more lube onto his length and scoots right up between chan’s legs to rub the head of dick against him. chan bites at his plush bottom lip, much to minho’s enjoyment, and wiggles his hips impatiently. jisung smacks the inside of his thigh. he can only tease for long before getting a little desperate himself. it’s so cute to witness. 

when jisung finally pushes in, the burst of arousal minho feels is almost suffocating. he can’t help but let his lips fall open in awe, just barely. he takes a deep breath, and breathes it out with shudder. chan groans, his fingers clutching onto the pillow next to his head as jisung bottoms out. 

minho undoes his pants and sighs with relief. wrapping a hand around himself, he focuses in on where jisung and chan are connected. he can hear the squelching as jisung rocks back and forth for chan to adjust. “kiss him.” 

jisung nods and captures chan in a heated kiss, letting chan thread his hands in his hair. minho likes when they’re loud. not only with moans, but with their sounds in general. he likes hearing the wet slap of skin against skin when jisung starts properly fucking into chan. he likes hearing the smack of their lips as they make out messily. the way chan whimpers into jisung’s mouth, and how jisung grunts every time chan clenches around him. 

minho reaches down to fondle his balls as he circles his palm over his slick tip. his eyes stare holes into the boys in front of him, hooded and clouded with lust. they are _so_ much better than any porn he’s ever seen, better than anything he’s ever read or fantasized about. 

as chan arches and comes into his own fist, minho’s stomach tightens and he can feel his own orgasm building. jisung continues fucking into chan with reckless abandon, chan’s grip in his hair tightening from overstimulation. minho comes before jisung with a string of curses and white behind his eyelids, but continues pumping himself until jisung stills completely, emptying into the condom. 

chan and jisung kiss and kiss and kiss until jisung collapses on top of him and then they kiss some more. it’s sweet, and minho could be content sitting and watching them for hours with his limp dick staining his jeans, but he stuffs himself back into his underwear and gets up to reach them a box of tissues instead. 

“you were perfect.” he says, tilting jisung’s chin up to kiss him briefly before leaning down to kiss chan too. his beautiful, perfect boys. 

“i always come harder when you’re watching, hyung.” jisung smiles. 

“i hope you’ll join us one day.” chan adds with a hopeful, lopsided grin, hissing when jisung finally pulls out. 


	2. Chansung 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan loves when Jisung edges him.
> 
> Tags: edging, ruined orgasm, crying, D/s tones, light bondage, praise kink 
> 
> 823 words

chan sobs, loud in a way that is out of his control, and strains against the cuffs digging into wrists. his throat is raw, dry from open mouthed moaning and panting, cock heavy and an angry red against his stomach. 

jisung can be so cruel, but chan loves it so much. 

"it's okay, baby. you're doing great." jisung smoothes one palm over chan's tense thigh and pets through his sweaty hair with the other. "my perfect boy." 

chan leans into the touch, choking on his own snot and tears. he briefly wonders how he can be denied for so long and still immediately give into jisung's affection the second he gives it to him. he feels like he should be annoyed, should feel bitter for being strung along and deprived of so many orgasms, but he isn't. it hurts so much; his whole body is on fire, screaming to kick and shout and whine and complain, but he takes it. 

he takes it exactly how he and jisung both like it. 

"one more, okay? can you do that for me?" jisung brushes his knuckles against chan's cheek, wiping tears along the way with a soft smile. after chan nods, desperately trying to blink away the blur in his vision, jisung flicks the tip of his dick in response. a stark contrast to how sweet his voice is. 

jisung squeezes chan's dick, watches how chan's pretty body flinches and tries to twist away. his skin is red all over, and fuck, he is so beautiful. 

"ow," chan whines, involuntary and meek, and jisung just squeezes harder. 

"does it hurt, channie?" jisung asks as he continues to jerk him off, quick and wet and tight. chan nods and jisung laughs softly, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of chan's mouth. "it's supposed to." 

chan can't help but to cry harder. the mix of pain from the friction, the hot tight coils in his stomach, jisung's ever sweet voice, and the truth that he won't be able to cum yet is so overwhelming it feels as though his brain is melting. 

"i can't- i can't handle it," chan babbles, words hardly able to form on his tongue. his head is hanging low, drool slipping down his chin.

"you can, and you will." jisung knows chan will safe word if he needs to, and he also knows that this is the part chan likes the most. he likes feeling on the brink of insanity, likes jisung guiding him and reassuring him that he can take it. "are you about to cum?" 

when chan nods vigorously, knees locked and shaking, jisung pulls his hand away with a smirk. he observes while chan's body convulses and his voice cracks from practically screaming. chan shakes his head back and forth, stomping his feet in quick succession. the pain hurts so good. 

"there, there," jisung grabs both sides of chan's face and kisses the tip of his nose, "breathe, baby. there you go."

it takes a minute for chan to stop crying and groaning, but as soon as he does, jisung is wrapping his hand around him again. 

"please..." 

"you've been so good for me. you can cum this time, okay?" 

chan moans, eyes screwed shut as the friction begins again, a bit softer this time but still painful. with jisung's spit, the slide is almost tolerable. 

as his climax comes closer, the realization dawns on him. this orgasm will not feel good. there's no way it can. 

chan closes his legs on instinct and jisung pushes them apart easily. chan's legs feel too weak to resist. 

"it's gonna hurt..." 

jisung kisses his bottom lip, "you've got this, i promise. come on, cum for me." he thinks chan looks downright edible like this. 

chan focuses on the sensation of jisung's hand and feels himself on the edge, tears flowing freely as he tries to starve it off. "no no no no." 

"surely i don't have to count." 

and as if on cue, chan tenses and cums weakly, dribbling against jisung's knuckles.

jisung strokes him until nothing else comes out and chan's hips are bucking up against his hand on their own, overly sensitive. 

"shh," jisung clicks the cuffs off of chan's hands and brings them around to massage the red marks they've caused. with chan whimpering softly, he kisses his wrists, then each of his cheeks, and finally his lips. "are you okay?" 

sleepily, and with his body still thrumming, chan nods. "was i good?" 

"you were perfect." jisung kisses him again, and all feels right in the world. he was good for jisung. that was the most edging he has ever endured. he feels proud of himself. 

he allows jisung to clean him up, to rub lotion on his sore skin, to bring him a painkiller for his post orgasm headache, to kiss him and pet him and praise him until he falls asleep. 

he loves jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Hyunchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin needs a lesson in obedience, and Chan is more than willing to give it to him. 
> 
> Tags: obedience training, D/s
> 
> 413 words

“now, what is our lesson going to be this evening?” chan stands before him, casual but confident, one hand gripping the handle of a baby pink paddle. 

hyunjin shifts from foot to foot, staring at a particularly interesting patch of carpet. his knees itch from day old carpet burn, and he can still feel the ghost of chan’s hands rubbing against the welts across his ass. he opens his mouth to speak, but he must have taken too long to respond because chan takes a menacing step forward. 

“i asked you a question, baby. look at me.” his voice is stern, a little condescending. just enough to make hyunjin’s chest flutter. 

hyunjin lifts his head and wrings his hands at the hem of his hoodie, “obedience.” 

chan hums in approval and brushes the back of his knuckles over hyunjin’s cheek soothingly. he allows himself to give a soft, reassuring smile when hyunjin leans into the touch. 

god, hyunjin really fucking loves chan.

“that’s right. and why do we need to have a lesson on obedience, hm?” 

hyunjin startles when he feels the cool paddle press against the back of his thighs, knows chan is toying with him. 

“because…” hyunjin lifts his eyes to meet chan’s gaze and feels shame rush all the way through to his toes. “because hyunjinnie’s been kinda bratty lately.” 

“that’s right.” chan steps around in front of hyunjin and grabs both sides of his chin, tilting his whole head to the side. “so you’re going to do everything i tell you to tonight. no complaints. do i make myself clear?” 

hyunjin nods enthusiastically. chan tsks, fond, and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

he loves hyunjin just as much. 

when chan takes a seat on the edge of the bed, he takes a proper moment to simply stare. hyunjin’s all long limbs and pathetic enthusiasm, and he is so  _ so _ beautiful. even with his purple knobby knees and greasy hair.

“turn around for me.” chan gestures with his finger. “slowly.” hyunjin obeys easily, turning around and focusing on the feel of the plush carpet between his toes. “good, good. now raise both arms above your head.” hyunjin’s sweater comes up when he does so, exposing his flaccid cock and waxed, smooth skin. “now do a squat and hold it.” chan licks his lips, watching hyunjin’s scrawny legs already begin to wobble. 

hyunjin figures this will be a long night.

and chan has all the patience in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	4. Chansung 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung fucking Chan's throat for the first time!
> 
> Tags: throat fucking, crying
> 
> 947 words

“can you fuck my throat?” chan asks, cheeks flushed dark pink after he removes his mouth from where he’d been diligently suckling on jisung’s swollen red tip.

jisung gently fingers through a knot he'd accidentally made in chan's hair and smiles down at him, "you sure it's okay?" as nice of a fantasy as the thought was, he’d never actually tried it before, always afraid he’d be overstepping his boundaries with previous partners, or that he’d accidentally hurt them.    
  
chan doesn't speak, but the way he nods fervently when their eyes meet, and the way his chin is spit and precome slick, and the way his lips immediately go back to wrapping around jisung's tip makes up for the lack of words. jisung hisses through his teeth and tilts his head back in response. chan slips farther down, and jisung nearly chokes on a moan as his cockhead meets the tight space that is the back of chan's throat. 

“tap me if it’s too much, yeah?” jisung says, and chan hums out a choked agreement.    
  
his hand settles back in the older boys hair, and it takes everything in him to not instantaneously snap his hips forward - he starts rather slowly, grip tightening on chan's dry locks as he shallowly thrusts his hips to meet that delicious hot wet suction that's going on around his cock. chan's hands find purchase on the back of jisung's thighs, pushing and pulling, and pushing and pulling in time with each thrust he was given. jisung makes a noise when chan swallows around him, and chan can't help but to look up through his eyelashes to watch the boys face contort in pleasure.    
  
jisung curses beneath his breath, beginning to actually rut properly into chan's mouth. he feels chan's throat loosen and constrict with a gag, and that's all the more he needs to let go of his uncertainty and start full fledge fucking into the older boys face. chan shifts on his knees and allows jisung to grab both sides of his head and bring him in roughly with each thrust. tears prick into the corner of his eyes and even though he's gripping his thumb, he chokes a bit every so often. but he loves it, absolutely adores it.    
  
jisung must be getting closer because his voice deepens, and his hips stutter for a moment, "you like that, hyung? when i fuck your pretty face?" chan groans and jisung visibly shutters. he pulls back and lets drool leak from chan's mouth, his tongue red and abused, eyes glossy and aroused.    
  
"sungie, please. please come down my throat." chan pleads, voice hoarse as he leans back forward to let jisung slap his shaft against his cheek and lips. "please." he’s so hard between his legs that it’s bordering on painful, and his ears are so hot it’s like they’ve actually caught fire. he’s embarrassed for being so needy, for wanting jisung to use his mouth like a fucking fleshlight; humiliated for being such an unashamed cockslut. but the shame only makes him hotter.    
  
jisung slides his length back between chan's swollen lips and pets his hair, pushing it away from his forehead, "fuck, you're gonna kill me." his thrusts pick back up the pace fast and chan barely has time to adjust before jisung is moaning out more praise. "you look so fucking good, hyung. letting me use you like this. taking me so well. fuck, i'm close."    
  
chan closes his eyes for a moment and basks in the words. warmth fills his chest and his own boner strains uncomfortably against his jeans in such a way that not even digging the heel of his palm into it as hard as possible provides enough pressure. he suddenly grabs jisung by the hips and pulls off his cock with the most lewd noise jisung is sure he's ever heard. 

saliva and precome drip obscenely down chan’s chin as he forces jisung hand to the back of his head, “grab my hair, and come for me.” jisung obeys and tightens his fist in his hair to the point chan bites back a pained groan, but immediately goes back to absolutely destroying his throat. chan gags violently and in two, three more particularly rough thrusts, he's shooting hot and thick into the leaders mouth. chan doesn't let up, only makes a vague and muffled sound of approval before coughing slightly. although jisung’s hips stutter with sensitivity, chan keeps stroking what wasn’t in his mouth until he’s sure he’s milked him dry; he’d swallowed most of the come, but even still, some sticks to his tongue as he finally pulls off in the end. 

and jisung actually cannot believe how hot the sight is.    
  
when chan sits back, he’s panting as to gain his breath, eyes fluttering closed, and jisung bends down to scoop him up into his arms.    
  
"filthy." jisung says, and chan hums in agreement and lets himself be kissed. nice and slow and heartily. jisung rubs circles into the back of chan's neck when they make it to the couch, chan wrapped around him like a child. jisung sits down and chan stays straddling him, arms thrown over the smaller boy's shoulders.    
  
"are you alright?" jisung whispers into chan's neck. chan nods, taking in jisung's scent - right now it's hormones and faint cologne, but it's so unmistakingly jisung it makes him dizzy.    
  
"yeah," chan mutters, pressing a soft kiss to jisung's shoulder, "more than alright." as if to make his point, he grinds his hips forward ever so slightly. 

jisung glances down and smirks that smug ass little smirk of his, "why don't i take care of that for you, baby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	5. Chansung 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painslut Jisung asks shy Chan to slap his dick around! 
> 
> Tags: pain play, dick slapping, voyeurism 
> 
> 835 words

"does sungie look pretty?" jisung asks when he spreads his legs. his dick is laying against his tummy, ever so slightly curved to the side, and absolutely flushed, red and hard. 

chan holds his breath as he takes in the sight, and he can feel jisung's eyes glued to him. something about the dim light and the way jisung still has his shirt on makes the whole situation feel more risqué for some reason. it's their little secret. 

"sungie is so pretty." chan agrees. he can feel how hot his ears are, knows they must be blood red, and the fact that he's embarrassed just makes him more embarrassed. jisung's quiet snort feels hot in chan's gut. 

tilting his head and seemingly staring into chan's soul, jisung takes hold of his dick and gives it a few dry pumps. when he pulls back his foreskin, precome drips down his shaft and exposes the tip, which is shiny and so  _ so _ inviting. chan licks his lips. 

the sound of a lid uncapping snap's chan out of his daze. he blinks, almost out of it, and watches jisung squeeze way too much lube onto the palm of his hand. as jisung spreads it over his length, he hisses, from the cold and from the friction both, and chan can feel himself start straining against the front of his jeans. he suddenly wishes he'd had dressed more comfortably. 

the wet sounds of jisung jerking himself off have a bigger impact on chan than he'd like to admit. of course the scene playing out before him by itself is enough to fuel his wet dreams for years, but the filthy squelching noises have his stomach and head swirling. 

the lube shines between jisung's legs where the excess has slipped down to his balls and hole and inner thighs, and chan so badly wishes he had the confidence to reach out and sink his fingers into him, but he settles on just watching like the pervert he is.

the first smack jisung gives himself catches chan off guard - jisung slaps his length hard, making it hit against his stomach and smear lube. jisung whines high in his throat at the sting, but quickly smacks himself again. and again. his skin turns even redder, and jisung sounds heavenly. 

he sounds even more heavenly when he finally speaks, voice trembling and desperate, "channie.. will you please hit it?" 

chan blanks for a second, processing the request. he hadn't taken jisung for a painslut, but the request makes fire dance across his body. his whole face feels hot, his ears almost unbearable. 

"please, hyung..." jisung begs, still pumping himself sloppily. sweat is starting to mat his hair to his forehead in messy clumps, and his eyes are half lidded with lust. 

chan swallows hard, "uh -" and scoots closer on the floor to where he's directly between jisung's open thighs. he can smell the musk, and it only makes him harder. 

when chan gently taps jisung's length, he can't help but feel a bit guilty at the idea of hurting the younger boy. but jisung groans, surprised. 

"harder." 

chan slaps him again with his palm, feeling shy under his gaze but intrigued and willing to do whatever it takes to make jisung happy. 

jisung whimpers and arches in his chair, wanting more and begging for it. with each hit, chan feels his confidence rise. with every smack that rings out, jisung whines. he arches beautifully, head thrown back when chan changes things up and hits him with the back of his knuckles. 

"fuck- chan, please, i'm so close." 

chan continues abusing jisung's cock, watching it bob around and grow impossibly redder. when chan lands a particularly hard smack against jisung's thigh, jisung cries out and takes his length back into his own hand. he pumps himself quickly and makes the most obscene (and sexy) sound chan has ever heard when he comes. 

his body tightens, cum oozing out over his knuckles and onto his stomach in big thick globs. chan strokes the handprint he's made on jisung's leg soothingly and watches as jisung trembles and comes down from his high. he's so pretty. red all over. 

it's quiet until jisung finally squeezes the last bit of cum from his tip and slumps against his chair with a giggle. 

"thank you, hyung." 

chan gives him a goofy grin, "no, thank you for letting me watch." 

"you did more than watch." jisung takes a handful of tissues from the box on their desk and wipes himself clean, "i hope that wasn't too much." 

chan shakes his head, not-so-subtly pressing his palm into his own painfully hard erection, "it wasn't. i, uh... actually think i might have learned something about myself."

jisung looks down at him and smiles. chan feels humiliation rush over him, but it's soon replaced with a mix of pain, relief and fear when jisung presses his socked foot to the bulge in his jeans. 

"how about we take care of you now, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
